Variables
by banditsbandaid
Summary: Victors weren't the only one being 'loved' by Capitol citizens. Celebrities other than victors, people whom Capitol citizens adore and love too much that President Snow made special agreements with them. These individuals had to accept the terms laid out for them or face the consequences for rejecting the President's orders. It was a choice. Self-respect or family.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Hunger Games Trilogy or the characters created by Suzanne Collins

Prologue

Julia stood outside the office of President Snow. Breathing deeply to stop her fidgeting. She knocked on the door before going in.

"You wanted to see me?" Julia asked, standing in front of Snow's desk.

Snow glanced up and gave Julia a brief smile before focusing back on his documents, "Julia, I hear there's another production coming."

Julia nodded, "Yes."

"Congratulations are in order."

Julia looked confused for a second before smiling softly, "Thank you," She shifted, "Did I do something wrong?"  
"Not at all, my dear. I've heard wonderful things from your last client."

Julia looked at him straight on. After years of this agreement, she had to learn somewhere. Suddenly, she knew why she was called.

Julia's eyes widened, "You said I wouldn't have to do this again until the Reaping for the Quarter Quell."

"My dear, do I have to remind-"

"No." Julia said nervously, "You don't have to. I understand."

Julia calmed herself and recovered gracefully.

"Who is it I have to please?"

"The new Head Gamemaker. Plutarch Heavensbee."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games nor the characters created by Suzanne Collins.

**AN: **So this is my first fanfic and I would really love and appreciate reviews that would help me write better. :)

Chapter 1

"Are you okay?" Plutarch asked Julia, "It's too late too back down."

Julia shook her head and watched in amazement as people parted for the two victors of the 74th Hunger Games.

She faced Plutarch, "I know, but what if he takes it the wrong way. Judging by the rebellious and the berries. These two are unpredictable."

"Maybe, maybe not," Plutarch got a glass filled with champagne and handed it to Julia who mumbled a thank you.

Julia gestured to Peeta, who was handed a glass filled with purple liquid. He looked slight surprised before handing his plate and the drink back to the man.

"I won't say anything tonight," Plutarch nodded for her to continue, "He might take it the wrong way. I might jeopardize the rebe-" Plutarch narrowed his eyes at her and Julia smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"I'll talk to ms. Everdeen, keep the boy occupied."

Julia nodded, downing her drink as she saw Effie head their way, "I'll make sure he doesn't judge us more than he has already."

"Ms. Bloomtorn, such a pleasure to meet you." Effie kissed Julia's cheeks.

Julia smiled, playing Capitol etiquette, "Thank you. Good evening."

Julia went to the food table and managed to eat a macaroon before seeing Peeta get bombarded with his fans from the Capitol.

She placed a hand on Peeta's shoulder and pulled him to a dance effortlessly.

Peeta looked confused, "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Julia Bloomtorn. I admire your charming personality, darling, but even you can't handle that many peacocks."

Peeta tried getting Katniss' attention from a few feet away but she was too busy talking and dancing with Plutarch.

"Don't worry. I won't bite."

Peeta furrowed his brows at how Julia looked; she was one of the few people who looked normal.

Her light blonde hair was tied back in a messy bun, the length, style and design on her dress but not flashy like most Capitol citizens. No whiskers, carvings, dyes or tattoos. Not even contacts to change her light blue eyes as far as he can tell.

He was to busy observing that he didn't realize that he wasn't leading their dance she was.

Julia laughed, "Wondering why I'm not as 'fabulous' as the rest of them?"

Peeta snapped out of his daze and stepped on her foot.

Julia winced before quickly covering his mistake with a twirl.

Peeta felt his face heat, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Julia brushed it off.

"You're a great dancer." Peeta commented, feeling awkward.

Julia chuckled, "Well, I have to be god at it. I do this for a living."

Peeta was surprised. Dancing for a living… It seemed odd and unfair to people who had to go underground for a living.

"Oh don't look so shocked. Ballet isn't kind to my body either."

No more than the food, Peeta thought.  
Julia pulled away and curtsied, "The song is done. I can't keep monopolizing the new victor." Julia met his eyes and gave a sly smile before walking away.

Peeta didn't know what to say usually he was good with words, but she managed to take that away from him.

Peeta found Katniss just as the President started his speech.

Julia Bloomtorn. Later, he would ask Haymitch, maybe even Effie, about her. Now, e had to convince the world that the girl he's in live with, was also in love with him.

* * *

It was already past midnight when Julia came home to her apartment. She took off her heels before going in and noticed her brother sleeping on the couch.

She sat down next to him, "Julius, wake up. Go back to your own room. "

Julius stirred but didn't wake up.

Julia brushed his hair aside to study his face. His hair was noticeably a shade or two darker than Julia's but other than that, it was obvious they were siblings.

She wrapped her arms around his small frame and carried him to his room. He was 7, small but still growing, she could still carry him without him making a fuss.

Julia pulled the duvet on top of him and kissed his forehead.

"I'll always protect you."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's Chapter 2, hope you guys like it. :) Please review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Tick… tick… tick… tick… _The metronome went as Julia's student followed the beat.

Ballet was still considered a privilege in Panem, both by watching it and practicing it.

That was why she was currently teaching President Snow's granddaughter, Gemma, nothing but the best for his precious little girl.

"Don't slouch, darling." Julia said, fixing Gemma's posture.

Julia stood behind Gemma, looking straight at the mirror, practicing her own positions.

Dancing always helped her clear her head. She'd been three when she first saw ballet and begged her mother to let her take lessons. Her mother obliged but told her not to make it her profession years later. Saying she wouldn't want all that attention. Her mother would know. She was a victor who moved to the Capitol. Julia didn't care at first, not getting what her mother meant until after her career had bloomed and her parents had died in an 'accident.'

Julia stopped moving as she could hear the faint noise of the telephone ringing.

She placed her hand on Gemma's shoulder, indicating for her to stop. Who could possibly be calling her?

"Is something the matter?" Gemmas asked.

Julia shook her head, "It's time for a break. There's a snack in the kitchen. Come back here in 10 minutes."

Gemma nodded, quickly scurrying out of the room.

Julia went to where her phone was ringing and shut the double doors to the ballet studio and to the hallway.

Thank you caller id, "My dear Finnick, to what do I owe the pleasure of having your call?"

"Turn on the television."

Julia furrowed her brows, sitting on the couch and crossing her legs, "I have a student right now."

"Now, Jules."

Julia turned the television on and gasped at what she saw, "Is that… District 12?"

"Yes."

A public flogging

Snow is out of his mind.

"What is Snow planning? District 12 is too weak to start a rebellion. He can't gain anything by doing this."

"Isn't figuring out his plans you're call?"

"Plutarch gets the big guy. My mission was to convince other people to join... and to infiltrate the known enemies pants."

"Plans."

"Pants, brains, what's the difference for people like us?"

Julia tried to play it off with a laugh but Finnick could hear the shake in her voice.

"Jules…"

Julia focused back on the screen just as a girl ran to the square.  
Julia's widened as she saw who it was.

"A-are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Julia asked.

"He won't let this go." Finnick said.

Julia closed her eyes and breathed slowly, "Snow is very fond of me. Julius and I will have dinner at his house. I'll try my best to convince him not to kill her off yet but the best I can do is give it time."

Being Snow's favorite piece did have its' perks.

The line was silent for a few seconds.

"Be careful not to get caught."

"I am. I made Plutarch promise to get Hector out as soon as he can."

"I meant _you, _you."

Julia's heart leaped, "He's my main priority."

"That's why he'll be fine."

Gemma knocked on the door before peeking, "Julia?"

"I'll be right there, darling," Julia gestured for Gemma to go to the studio, "I have to go."

"Snow's precious gem, huh?"

"Looked after by the Capitol's princess." Julia said in a high voice, mimicking the worse of the Capitol accents, "Panem does love its nicknames."

"Even if it's technically wrong since your mother is from one of the districts."

"If it helps our cause then I don't really care."

Gemma called out again.

"Give Annie my regards."

"I think not. She still gets nervous whenever you're mentioned after finding out we slept together."

"Tell her it was a job."

"It was a job."

"Shouldn't be a problem then, darling."

Julia hung up and went back to the studio, timing the metronome as Gemma started.

Julia felt content after talking to Finnick. She knew she could rely on him. Anxiety slowly crept up as she remembered the poor boy being flogged and Katniss' reaction. Was he the Mockingjay's boyfriend? Julia felt more stressed as she had to think of ways to keep Snow from wringing her neck. It was too early.


End file.
